Minor goddess in camp
by Anastasiapjo
Summary: Poseidon and athena have a secret relationship and as a result a child who they must hide from zeus. Anastasia is their ypung child and wants nothing more than to explore camp so on her 12th birthday they send her out where she get caught up in the troubles of the titan war. (Set AT&T the end of botl going through to hoo series.)
1. Anastasia

Disclaimer: all rights go to rick riordan

My eyes fluttered open as the morning light streams through my open window. I groan and pull my self out if bed. Today is the day before my 12th birthday and I want nothing more than to escape here and go and see the world that I have only watched from afar, meet the siblings who are oblivious to my existence do something other than sit in this same room for the rest of my life hiding from my uncle. I run my hand through my curly raven black hair in exasperation. I decide that i don't want to sit here and do nothing all day so I slip a navy blue tank top over my head and pull on a pair of black and white leggings, I then force my feet into my combats boots. I go to the other side of the room and whistle, activating battle simulation I designed with my mum when I was bored. I see a simulation of a hellhound bounding my way so I unsheathe my dagger that shines in the morning light casting shadows through the massive space that is my hideout on olympus. My dagger comes up in a deadly arc piercing through its tough flesh making it dissolve into a glitter of golden pixels. Moving onto the next stage of the simulation were two cyclops and a pack of hell hounds appear in front of me. One of the cyclops swings its gigantic fist at me whilst the other raises its club over its head ready to bring it down to crush me. At the last minuets i duck and roll, pulling up and sinking my sword into one of the cyclopses calf causing him to Howell in pain and pixelated gold dust to spew from his leg. Whilst he is distracted i grapple onto the back of the other Cyclopes legs avoiding the teeth of the hell hounds nipping at my heals. Hauling myself up holding on for dear life as the cyclops swings from side to side i pull my dagger up over my head once I'm in a position just over the giants back and pull back to plunge it through its back and...The simulation stops and the cyclopses begin to disintegrate with the hellhound. Once I'm lowered to the ground i glare angrily at the figure standing by controls.

The figure hold my glare and i stare into his glittering sea green eyes that shine with mischief. I crack a grin and run over to him. He opens his arms and pulls me into his arms whispering in my ear, "there's my baby girl." I scowl at him and open my mouth to protest that I'm not a baby but he just puts a finger to my lips to silence me. " I have some news that might interest you Annie," he says peeking my attention. He leans in close and says barely audibly, " you can go to camp tomorrow." I stare at him disbelievingly thinking this is too good to be true. Questions start to tumble out of my mouth, " won't Zeus be suspicious? What does mum say? What about you guys? What if-" he cuts me off my laughing lightly, "Athena said you'd have a lot of questions. You re definitely your mother's daughter " i smile widely and exclaim " I'm yours as well remember." He smiles kindly at me "to answer your questions Zeus wont be mad because only one of us are going to claim you, your mum is happy with the idea as long as you follow a few rules and we will be fine we'll miss you but we will be okay." Excitement bubbles inside me never in my wildest dreams had i imagined going to camp, what with my parents trying to keep their relationship on the down low so as not to displease Zeus, but here is my dad telling me i can go. Mouth spreading into a wide grin i ask " okay then what conditions does mum have." He clasps my hand and pulls me onto the bed. I hear the door click and look up to see my mum in the door frame. I catch her stormy grey eyes which are identical to mine and pulls myself off the bed to walk to her. She smiles warmly and puts her hand up telling me too stay on the bed. She makes her way over to the bed and sits on the opposite side of dad next to me. " I take it from your excitement that Poseidon has already told you the news." I nod my head eagerly. " well," she begins " i I don't want to spoil your fun but i think we should go through the rules." I nod curtly showing my understanding. She begins to list off a bunch of rules such as don't reveal my parentage don't overdo the skills don't use my water or godly powers, hide the fact I'm a minor goddess and various others she finishes with a sigh and says " most importantly stay safe we wouldn't want to lose our baby girl" dad expresses his agreement and embraces me in a hug.. They both then leave the room so that I can pack.

I pull out a duffel bag from my closet and pull out a few essentials to pack. I place in there changes of clothes some gold drachma my owl necklace my mother gave to me when I was born, the trident bracelet my father gave me as my first weapon, when you pull the charm it turns into a real trident, and finally i pull my sea green jacket over my shoulders staring at the purple patterning that is streaked through it. Just before i slip my dagger in to the pocket i examine it tracing my finger over the silver hilt that has small indicate designs of owls on it as well as my name engraved in purple cursive letters spelling out,'Anastasia,' i stare intently at the blade, if i concentrate hard enough i can see all the different aspects of the ocean and if i strain my ears i can hear the waves lapping against the sand. After I'm completely ready i go back to training knowing its my last night on olympus and tomorrow holds so many possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all right go to rick riordan

Today I go to camp half blood, today is the day my solitude ends and I finally get to meet my brothers and sisters too be a part of their adventures. I sling my bag over my shoulder and embrace my father kissing him lightly on the cheek. My mother smiles warmly at me and in a rare display of affection, pulls me into a hug. The last word I hear is "careful Annie" before the ground beneath my feet disappears and I lurch forward into the open sky. My stomach crawls into my throat as I fall from Olympus. Knowing that Zeus can't detect the use of my powers directly below Olympus I flash to just below half-blood hill. I haul myself up dusting the dirt off my knees and begin the hike up the hill. A golden flash catches my attention and my eyes flicker to where I saw it. I stare at a golden cloth hanging from a large pine tree and recognition fills me as I remember watching my brother retrieve it. I hear rustling in the trees and whip around to see what it is. I see a girl with cowering in the shadow of a large beast which I could completely make out. Her small frame was wracked with sobs of fear as the enormous creature retracts his hands readying himself to strike. I pull my dagger out from my jacket and unsheathe it falling into routine fighting from all my practise simulation. I quickly sprint over to the girl and at the last minute pull her small form out from under the blow of the creature who I had now identified to be a Cyclops. I whirl around a fraction too late and get a heavy blow to my stomach temporarily winding me. I quickly recover after spitting bitter tasting ichor out of my dry mouth. I glare at the Cyclops with renewed motivation and pull the charm on my bracelet hurling a golden trident cutting through the air and implanting itself in the beasts shoulder. Golden dust showers down over the floor glistening in the bright sun. The trident charm appears back on my bracelet. I sprint forward strait towards the Cyclops who begins to thrust his hand towards me. At the last second I dodge whirl around whilst his guard is still down and push my dagger through the flesh in his face, causing him too bust into a bright golden puff.

I kneel down next to the girl and offer my hand too her. She smiles gratefully and takes it. With a tone laced with gratitude and awe she eagerly thanks me for saving her life but I wave it off nonchalantly and tell her its common courtesy. She introduces herself as Cindy and I tell her my name starting an idle conversation as we make our way into camp. Once we arrive she lets an awestruck gasp escape her lips and I struggle to contain mine letting our eyes fall on the beautiful camp that lays before us. In the distance I can faintly make out my father's cabin and my mother's as my eyes take in the sight before us my eyes lay to rest on the big house. I lightly tap the shoulder of the girl next to me and ask how she came by here. Her eyes go wild and she gasps in realisation, "my satyr!" She yells desperately he's unconscious on the hill!"

Her eyes are wide with panic and she's running her hands down her tattered shirt muttering curses under her breath. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine panicking won't help lets go find them" I say in a weak attempt to erasure her. She tears away from the hills and barrels in the direction with me trailing behind. I find her kneeling next to a seemingly motionless body but when I get closer I can make out muffled pleas for food. A thought sparks in my head as I pull my bag off my shoulder and rummage through it. I grin in triumph as I pull out a single apple and carefully wave it under the unconscious figure's nose. His eyes flutter open and he bleats in discontent. He slowly realises whose sitting around him and he bleats in relief whilst Cindy helps him up. I leave them to it satisfied that my job is done.

I begin the track back down half-blood hill making my way to the big house. Before I get there a foul door stings my nose and I place a hand under it to block the scent. When I arrive I see a middle age man with a tattered blanket over his legs sitting in what appears to be a wheel chair. net too him I find the source of the smell a pudgy man sits there lounging around with cards in one hand and a can of drink in his hand and other can like it sitting at his feet, I resist the urge to gag before turning to the middle aged man. He looks taken aback by my arrival and exclaims," dear girl did you just get here? Where on earth is your satyr?" I quickly struggle to come up with an excuse before I decide, " sorry sir but I have known idea what you mean by satyr but I followed my friend here please don't tell her she will be furious." I say surprising myself about how well I can pretend to be a whiney little girl. he sighs exasperated" that was a very risky move dear you could've been killed but I suppose your here now so it doesn't matter."

After introducing myself and them explaining about how Greek myths a real, I bite back a laugh and pretend to be shocked but in truth I couldn't care less about a word he was saying. "you must be tired" he began" I will get someone to show you to your cabin." HE shouts right next to my ear and I flinch away from the sound. A few seconds' later two boys turn up at the door looking extremely guilty. They begin to make excuses about how it wasn't their fault the said something about spiders, I shiver at the thought, and how the didn't touch them they just crawled into the Athena cabin all by themselves. I shivered in fear and rolled my eyes at their stupidity simultaneously. They seem to have just realised that I was here and flashed me a bright smile. "Oh you didn't tell me we had visitors." one of them says. The man which they had called Chiron began to chastise them" well if you had let me finish maybe I could have told you that. This is Anastasia she just arrived here and I need you to escort her to Hermes cabin." Their eyes lit up and they salute Chiron saying "yes sir!" before looping their arms in mine and dragging me along.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare warily at him and hestitently hold out my hand to him. I can sense a powerful aura coming off him so I know that if he has any international of hurting me I have no chance. So with a complete leap of faith I put trust in the fact his intention is not to kill me. He grasps my hand in a firm but delicate hold. I begin to ask questions, struggling to keep my voice confident " um no disrespect but who are you?" I say attempting to pose the question as politely as possible. He waves it off as if it's the most insignificant thing in the world" that my dear should not be your first question, your question should be why am I here?" In all honesty that would've been my first question but I wasn't completely sure how to handle this situation. I nod curtly. " My dear I'm not hear to frighten you in actual fact I'm hear to ask for your help." I try to form a coherent sentence but the words don't form right, so many thoughts rush through my head and I try to straighten them out but in all honesty for no logical reason I can't get past his eyes. He catches my gaze and we just sit there staring grey storms on swirling vortexes of black with soft accents of gold. An awfully long time passes before he snaps out of it and says with a hoarse voice "what I-" he coughs and begins again more confident and sure of himself but this time I don't feel intimidated, more curious "what I came here for was to warn you that there will be a quest, with very severe consequences afterwards unless-" his eyes glaze over and I prickle with anticipation. "Unless," he breaths " you go with them." I stare at him puzzled for a little before he disappears leaving only a light gold silhouette were he was.

My head is reeling with questions and all the possibility of what he might mean and of how many ways I could take it to mean the wrong thing and cause whatever these terrible consequences might be. I glare at nothing and then push it to the back of mind I can't do anything just yet. I reach the Hermes cabin and slip into my purple and green jumpsuit on. I hold my hand out over the spot in the floor and what looks like curtains but, is really just one of my illusions, appears around my space of floor. I lie my head down on the cold floor and let the silence lull me to sleep.

My dreams are eery and unnerving making me thrash in my sleep. I come face to face with the same person who had approached me seconds before. His black and blonde hair was tousled and wild his eyes bright and alive. He whispers something barely audible and I strain my ears to hear. " everything changes now." Before I can get a coherent thought about it my dream changes. Burning heat erupts all around me and green tinges my vision. All around me was fire, but this fire wasn't red but a sickly green, licking at my sides. I could hear shrieks of pain some sounding monstrous but one bone chillingly human. I look to my left and see a beautiful silk shroud covering the deathly pale lifeless body of the usually cheerful.. "Charles" i breath and then everything fades to black. Before it completely fades haunting words echo through my head, "you could stop this."

In the morning bright lights burn my eyes and I blink black spots from my vision. I wake in a cold sweat heart thumping in my chest. I slowly begin to calm down as the images that plagued my subconscious begin to fade. My heart rate steadies and I haul my self up from my unusually low position on the floor and make sure that all my belongings are in place, fully aware that I am in a cabin full of thieves. I poke my head out of my curtain and see if any one is awake they all seem to be peacefully sleeping so I click my fingers and the curtains disappear. I have to be careful using my godly powers because Zeus is a aware that anew minor goddess is around because the fates awarded me my domain and if I make too many disturbances Zeus will find out. I grab a spare pair of clothes plus a hair brush and head down to the lake. I slowly wade into the refreshing water of the lake letting it pull all the grime from my skin. The calmness of the Blake calms me down letting my mind rest from all the swirling things rushing through my head. My first day has been hectic crazy and completely terrifying and is everyday is exactly like the that i think im gonna have the best adventure of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

We chat for a while and from the conversation I determined that he is a year rounder and an amazing crafter, he promised he would show me some time and I am giddy at the prospect of being able to improve my simulations. We chat for a little bit before departing our different ways promising too keep in touch during the year.

A loud noise echoes lowly around the camp and swarms of people begin to gather outside each cabin. I am completely clueless as to what is going on but I quickly search the sea of people for someone who I recognise. Finally I find two boys standing side by side giggling like madmen, there eyes light up when they spot me and I suddenly recognise them. I bolt in there direction gracefully dodging around all the campers. When i finally meet with them they have already gotten distracted by the jostles of other campers begging to walk toward a magnificent whist marble building.

I stare at it sizing it up before placing it to be the dining pavilion judging by the air of excitement in the room and the many plate set out on tables. I slowly set myself down at the table marked for the Hermes cabin and watch the campers with a new found curiosity. They are all laughing and playing like normal children and I cant help but envy them. My whole life I've been living in the one room doing the same old things I've had no contact to the outside world apart from a few visits from gods but they don't really count I feel.. Suffocated, suppressed because I've had absolutely know chance to prove my worth. I definitely have to make the most of my time here however long or short there is.

The person next to me nudges me and points to my plate " you have to say what you want and it'll just appear. I smile gratefully but point out that i don't have an appetite and the camper turns back to his own plate. I take a sip of water and let the coolness wash down my parched throat bringing me new energy and rejuvenation. I hear the stamping of hoofs and look to find the source of the sound. At the front of the pavilion stands Chiron and i grin in anticipation of what I'm almost certain he is going to say. He calls a capture the flag game and the pavilion erupts in cheers.

The team leaders for today are Hermes cabin and ares cabin. Hermes cabin Poseidon cabin athena cabin Dionysus and Hephaestus cabin is on one side. Ares cabin Apollo cabin Demeter cabin and Aphrodite cabin is on the other. In my head i imagine Chiron saying May the odds be ever in your favour and i laugh to myself. As soon as people begin to finish up eating we all group up and begin to strategise. There is a blonde girl and boy from Athena cabin at the front and i study them completely dismissing the strategy they are attempting to drill into us. They. Work together so well and you can see their grey eyes identical to mine storms swirling through them as they work. I am placed with the percy jackson guy on defence of the flag and i grin internally at the prospect of fighting in the water side by side with another person with water powers.

We place the flag in the middle of the creek percy drying a patch to place it on, the conch horn sounds and the battle begins. I can see the athena cabins slowly disappearing into the trees long golden hair trailing behind them as the fade into the distance. I turn to percy next to me and its startling how similar he looks too my dad. His deep sea green eyes sparkle in the fading light of the evening sun his black hair sticks up in all places and i almost want to lean into his embrace right there and then, to see what its like to have a real brother. He gives me a funny look like he's grappling for something too place me too but he cant and i silently thank the gods especially mum and dad.

Out of the sooner of my eyes I see a bright flash and i look up too see a brilliant sparkling light piercing through the sky. I seem to be the only one to notice it because everybody i can see seems unfazed. I don't have much time to dwell on it because I can see two ares campers coming our way and three arrows are sailing in my direction. I cut the arrows out of the air snapping them in two before facing the ares campers. Percy comes up behinds me and whispers in my ear that he will take care of them. So i go into the bushes to pursue the Apollo campers the sound of sword meeting sword echoing in the background.

It doesn't take too long to find the Apollo campers they are skirting the perimeter of the creek bows poised ready to shoot. I quickly spring into action. I sneak up on one of them yanking the bow for. Their hands before swinging it at their stomach they dodge quickly. I abandon the bow and quickly whip around with my sword nicking one camper on the arm and tackling another campers sword. Just as i begging to parry his strike the conch horn blows and I see a Hermes camper grinning ear to ear with the ares flag in hand.

I sheath my sword that i borrowed from camp and walk out of the forest with the other campers. I don't really feel on the mood to go to a campfire so i make my way to the Hermes cabin to clean up. On the way there i spot a boy lurking in the shadows, at first I think its hades kid Nico but then i spot golden streaks in his otherwise invisible hair that's black is blending with the dark sky. He begins too approach me and all logical things tell me to run but for some weird reason I don't feel afraid. He comes up to me smiling warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to Hermes cabin is loud to say the least. The whole way they two boys are babbling about gods know what and I'm just sat here twiddling my thumbs. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I considered coming to camp half blood. I had been fantasizing about coming here since I was a little girl the way other children dream of becoming a princess. The one good thing so far was that I had made a friend I think and slain my first real monster. Thinking of that brings a smile to my face. I turn to one of the boys next to me and sigh exasperatedly. They stop babbling and stare at me. "You haven't even told me your names!" I Say and they flush embarrassed. They quickly get over their moment of idiocy and held out their hands "I'm Travis," one of then begins then the other says" I'm Connor," and then they simultaneously say "Stoll!" I smirk at their childishness and take their hands in a firm hand shake. Care to tell me about you cabin?" "OH," one of them says," it's the best one by far" the other one cuts in " we get all the newbies such as yourself so it's very cosy" the other one interrupts again " lots of great company " the other one talks over him "and you will never ever be.." the then say in perfect sync " bored!" They then grin proud of their performance, before we all burst out laughing. The rest of the walk goes by in a blur and I can tell that we will be great friends they seem like perfect people to go to when in need of a laugh.

We arrive at a worn down door which you can tell has been used a lot because you can see faded foot prints on the carpet. When we walk in there are sleeping bags strewn all over the floor and I can only see the smallest of places available on the floor in the very back corner. "Welcome to castle al a Hermes," Someone shouts. From the beds one of the people begins to shoot off question," who's this? Hermes camper or unclaimed? Is she-"I cut him off "the name is Anastasia" I say holding out a hand from behind the Stoll's yell "she's unclaimed, but she's awesome so I reckon she could be Hermes." There is a few low mumbles at that before they just show me to my spot on the floor. I strain my ears to hear the conversation going on at the back. "Summer campers are leaving for home to tomorrow." Yeah I heard." I hope they stay for the game of capture the flag." I want Poseidon cabin on our team." I perk up at the mention of my father's name and walk over to the campers. Disappointment bubbles up inside me as I realise it will probably be awhile before I meet most of my siblings as tomorrow they go home unless they are year rounders. I figure May as well meet all the campers whilst I can so I sprint to the cabin door.

As I blindly tear out the door I accidently crash into a camper. The camper yelps in panic and pulls out his weapon ready for battle. I forgot about how on edge this war is making the campers, but I can imagine how hard it is when the monster under your bed isn't actually under your bed but in your head plaguing your dreams and then meeting them in reality for the rest of life knowing that there is a reasonable chance that they will kill you, I admire the campers strength. I put my hands up in defence and begin spilling apologies. The guy I ran into just smirks at me and tilts his head to the side. " Nah, it's cool, I'm just a little jumpy. Say I haven't seen you round before and yet you look really familiar. Are you new? do I know you?" his words sends prickles over panic running down my back, I have only been here for an hour and still someone is suspious this is going to be a hard year. I shake my head trying to keep from seeing desperate. I begin to talk trying to keep the quake of anxiety out of my voice " yeah, I'm new but I have no recollection of you." Hey we are all related probably just family resemblance" he nods his head to show he understands and holds out his hand" names Percy Jackson, and you are in for one heck of a ride." "wow," I say sarcasm dripping from my voice," you make camp seem so fun." he shrugs " I don't want you so think it is all sunshine and roses." " nonsense " I quip" I haven't seen a rose all day." " With an attitude like that I think you'll do just fine looking forward to seeing you around next break."he says light heatedly but with an undertone of seriousness lacewing his voice. I nod and shake his hand before turning to begin my quest of finding the rest of my siblings.

After wandering around aimlessly for a while I bump into yet another camper although this time it was because he wasn't paying attention not because I was being careless. He shoots me an apologetic grin whilst picking up the bracelet he knocked from my hand that I had been idly fiddling with. He analyses it critically before looking toward me eyes bright with excitement." this bracelet is amazing he said. I mean," he corrects himself " the charm clip is so intricate and the way it pulls off and.." the rest of his words kind mesh together because I lose interest, I know all knowledge is supposed to excite me but I have other things occupying my mind. He grins at me amused " and you don't really care do you." "with all due respect," I say holding back laughter," not in the slightest." he smirks at me and we both burst into laughter whilst he hand it's too me. "Name's beckondorf Charles becondorf, nice too meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

I stare warily at him and hestitently hold out my hand to him. I can sense a powerful aura coming off him so I know that if he has any international of hurting me I have no chance. So with a complete leap of faith I put trust in the fact his intention is not to kill me. He grasps my hand in a firm but delicate hold. I begin to ask questions, struggling to keep my voice confident " um no disrespect but who are you?" I say attempting to pose the question as politely as possible. He waves it off as if it's the most insignificant thing in the world" that my dear should not be your first question, your question should be why am I here?" In all honesty that would've been my first question but I wasn't completely sure how to handle this situation. I nod curtly. " My dear I'm not hear to frighten you in actual fact I'm hear to ask for your help." I try to form a coherent sentence but the words don't form right, so many thoughts rush through my head and I try to straighten them out but in all honesty for no logical reason I can't get past his eyes. He catches my gaze and we just sit there staring grey storms on swirling vortexes of black with soft accents of gold. An awfully long time passes before he snaps out of it and says with a hoarse voice "what I-" he coughs and begins again more confident and sure of himself but this time I don't feel intimidated, more curious "what I came here for was to warn you that there will be a quest, with very severe consequences afterwards unless-" his eyes glaze over and I prickle with anticipation. "Unless," he breaths " you go with them." I stare at him puzzled for a little before he disappears leaving only a light gold silhouette were he was.

My head is reeling with questions and all the possibility of what he might mean and of how many ways I could take it to mean the wrong thing and cause whatever these terrible consequences might be. I glare at nothing and then push it to the back of mind I can't do anything just yet. I reach the Hermes cabin and slip into my purple and green jumpsuit on. I hold my hand out over the spot in the floor and what looks like curtains but, is really just one of my illusions, appears around my space of floor. I lie my head down on the cold floor and let the silence lull me to sleep.

My dreams are eery and unnerving making me thrash in my sleep. I come face to face with the same person who had approached me seconds before. His black and blonde hair was tousled and wild his eyes bright and alive. He whispers something barely audible and I strain my ears to hear. " everything changes now." Before I can get a coherent thought about it my dream changes. Burning heat erupts all around me and green tinges my vision. All around me was fire, but this fire wasn't red but a sickly green, licking at my sides. I could hear shrieks of pain some sounding monstrous but one bone chillingly human. I look to my left and see a beautiful silk shroud covering the deathly pale lifeless body of the usually cheerful.. "Charles" i breath and then everything fades to black. Before it completely fades haunting words echo through my head, "you could stop this."

In the morning bright lights burn my eyes and I blink black spots from my vision. I wake in a cold sweat heart thumping in my chest. I slowly begin to calm down as the images that plagued my subconscious begin to fade. My heart rate steadies and I haul my self up from my unusually low position on the floor and make sure that all my belongings are in place, fully aware that I am in a cabin full of thieves. I poke my head out of my curtain and see if any one is awake they all seem to be peacefully sleeping so I click my fingers and the curtains disappear. I have to be careful using my godly powers because Zeus is a aware that anew minor goddess is around because the fates awarded me my domain and if I make too many disturbances Zeus will find out. I grab a spare pair of clothes plus a hair brush and head down to the lake. I slowly wade into the refreshing water of the lake letting it pull all the grime from my skin. The calmness of the Blake calms me down letting my mind rest from all the swirling things rushing through my head. My first day has been hectic crazy and completely terrifying and is everyday is exactly like the that i think im gonna have the best adventure of my life.


End file.
